An estimated 5.3 million people have Alzheimer's Disease (AD). In the United States one in 8 adults over 65 has dementia. By 2050 this number is predicted to grow to 10 million people. The silver tsunami is coming; each aging adult could benefit from understanding their cognitive status so that they can make appropriate preparations for their care. The current Phase I proposal seeks to develop an Interoperable Cognitive Wellness in Aging Screen (iCogWell) to be used as an integrated serial screening tool to identify and track cognitive changes beginning at age 50. This proposal directly addresses the National Institutes on Aging request for proposals for software development that aids in the assessment, diagnosis, and remediation of age-related cognitive decline at the behavioral level. This proposal capitalizes on and expands upon a computerized cognitive assessment battery, RESET, developed by Blue Marble Game Co. The specific aims are Aim 1: Pilot test face and content validity, usability and criterion validity of RESET for adults over age 50. Aim 2: Revise one assessment already contained within RESET with lower-than-expected face/content validity. Aim 3: Exchange de-identified outcome variables, from RESET, with a large healthcare system's electronic health record / patient portal. Research Design: Our advisory board will determine face and content validity. Counterbalanced within subject design will be used to pilot test usability, feasibility, user acceptance and criterion validity. Iterative user-centered agile design will be used to revise one assessment. Final Deliverable: iCogWell Alpha, which will consist of valid assessments (greater than r=0.7) that have received a SUS score mean ? 3.0 and are able to accurately send variable data to a patient portal. In Phase II we will develop iCogWell Beta and further evaluate feasibility and validity. This proposal is innovative because it expands RESET for use in the home by adults over 50 to track cognitive function and outputs from RESET will integrate with an electronic health record. Once fully developed, iCogWell will facilitate earlier diagnosis of cognitive decline and allow clinicians to address memory problems that might interfere with understanding or adhering to therapy regimes.